Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire
by KittyMarks
Summary: The wizarding war ends with a bang -literaly- that destroys the world when The-Boy-Who-Lived dissapears. Thousands of years later Harry wakes up from an enchanted sleep and into a whole new world. And what the hell are Shinobi? VampHarry fic.
1. Chapter 1

::::Chapter One::::

They ran down the empty suburban street, counting the numbers on the houses until they got to No.21. The house looked exactly like the other ones on the road, same genetric coloured paint, same neatly kept garden.

But the trio could sense something different about this house, it had a dark aura about it. They looked at each other and nodded. This was where the last Horcrux was. They quickly walked up to the front door. A dark haired youth leading the way up the stairs.

The aura was coming from a room at the end of the landing. The room proved to be locked so the black haired one let a smaller figure take over.

"Are you ready?" the dark haired teen asked a young woman with bushy brown hair. The girl nodded and held up her wand and pointed it at a solid looking door.

"Alohamora" she whipered. A clicking noise could be heard and the door swung open. She shot a triumphant look at the two boys standing behind her.

One was tall with slightly curly red hair that reached his shoulders and pale blue eyes. His boyish face held a smattering of freckles. The other was slightly smaller with pale skin and long black hair that reached the small of his back, his emerald eyes glowed strangely in the darkness. Even from where she was Hermione could see the fangs that protruded slightly from his lips.

The dark haired boy quirked a fanged grin and motioned for her to get behind him.

"Here we go 'Mione, you okay back their Ron?" he asked looking back at his friends.

"Yeah mate, were gonna be fine!" Ron reasured and Hermione nodded with a small smile.

Harry returned the smile and began to walk forwards into the now unlocked room. It was empty, though the remnants of dark energy still remained.

Harrys heart began to beat faster as he looked around the empty room. Ron and Hermione were right behind him. A bit of fear showed through in Hermiones hazel eyes and Rons knuckles were white as they clutched his wand.

"W-where is it Harry" Hermione asked, stepping backward abit. "This whole thing smells like trap!" she turned and walked fast back towards the door only to find it gone.

In its place was a wall. Rons head swivled wildly as he looked for an escape route.

A dark chuckle broke through the anxious silence. The trio froze.

"Kukuku poor little Potter. Poor little mudblood and bloodtraitor. Poor, poor you! NOT!" a raspy voice said. Then the room was filled with black cloaked figures. They formed a circle around the trio and raised their wand in unison.

"Adeva Kevada!" they yelled and a dozen or so jets of green light shot from their wands and hit Ron and Hermione. Harrys heart stopped as he watched them slump to the ground. Their eyes devoid of life.

"Now for you!" a death eater said, Harry could sense the smirk in his voice. "Unfortunatley the killing curse doesn't work on vampyres so we have to be a bit creative!". The circle raised their wands again and shouted. "Eternus quiesco" and purple streams flew out of their wands and wrapped around Harrys waist.

He bit back a scream as they sank into his torso and his eyes drooped as a wave of lethargy washed over him. Sleep, he had to sleep. He was so, so tired . . .

The death eaters chuckled as he fell backwards his head hitting the floor with a loud -crack-.

The tallest one broke the circle and lifted up the sleeping vampyre, he flicked his wand and the death eaters dissapeared, leaving the prone forms of the fallen witch and wizard behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was two days after the supposed 'death' of their savior that the light and dark side met in an almighty battle. It went on for several months until a group of dark extreamists outside of the death eaters set off an Eternity spell.

Eternity spells were even more forbidden than the Unforgivables. They changed the very world its self and remade it to the casters wishes. The spell consumed nearly all senitinent life on the plantet including the caster as payment. The last recorded one used was by ancient wizards around the time of the dinosaurs

The Eternity spell was set to destroy all light wizards, but seeing as the casters were dark wizards the spell consumed all of them as well. In the end the world was destroyed and out of the billions of muggles and wizards that had been, only a handful survived.

The only wizards to survive had been the muggle borns because their magic was purely neutral. Over time they developed their magic so they could use it without wands, they rebuilt their towns and cities and tried to bring back their technology.

And out of the hell bourn by the Eternity spell, rose the legacy of the shinobi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_One million and ten thousand years later . . ._

"Slow down Kakashi teme!" a black haired boy whined as he struggled to catch his breath. The silver haired youth he had been talking too didn't slow his pace or acknowlage the boy in any way. The black haired one narrowed his onyx eyes.

A pretty brown haired girl with two purple stripes on her cheeks looked frantically between the two boys. Kakashi was still stubbornly ignoring Obito and had quickened their pace in spite.

The branches on either side blurred as they went faster. Obito stumbled as his feet caught in a branch but managed to right himself before he fell off the tree. Kakashi noticed the blunder and snorted. Obito flushed a little in embarassment.

Rin frowned while panting, they were going really fast Kakashi was being so inconsiderate.

"Kakashi, can we _please _take a break. I can understand if you want to make it to Chimata village before nightfall but me and Obito kun need to take a rest! We don't all have your stamina!" the girl chided.

The silver haired boy glanced back at her, taking in her laboured breathing and nodded.

"We can rest here for a while" he said grudgingly. Rin and Obito smiled and jumped down from the trees to set up a small camp.

Kakashi followed hoping gracefully down from the treetops and ignoring Obitos glare. He went over to Rin and helped her set up two small tents. The hazel eyes girl smiled softly in thanks.

Before long everything was set up. Obito voluntered to go get fire wood and left his team mates in the clearing.

He wandered a bit into the surrounding area, looking for suitable firewood. The dark eeireness of the forest was getting to him and he started to sweat, looking around for anything suspicious.

And of course in doing this failing to see the ninja wire hidden under some long grass.

Obito felt his breath leave him as he fell to the ground hard, his orange goggles falling off from the impact and rolling away. Obito himself barely had time to roll away before a dozen or so shuirken came flying out of the trees.

The black haired boy blinked owlishly before grabbing his goggles, jamming them back onto his head and running back toward the camp, thoughts of fire wood long gone from his mind.

He felt two medium chakra signatures not too far behind him and swore.

They had to be chunin at least, and they were gaining. Obito picked up his pace and sped into the clearing attracting confused looks from his team mates. He drew a deep breath before saying.

"Being followed by ninja!! There chunin maby jounin, we have to go!! NOW!". Kakashi lept up and doused the fire before looking sternly at Obito.

"How did they find you?" he asked suspiciously. Obitos cheeks flushed in emarassment and he mumbled something about tripping and ninja wire. Kakashi rolled his eyes. Typical. Just typical.

Rin appeared beside them, her large eyes worried.

"We have to leave, on the map it said there are caves nearby, they'll be easier to defend then out here in the open!" she said and the two boys nodded before taking off in the direaction she indicated. Rin went through a set of handsigns and set a mild genjustu over the clearing making it seem like the geinin were hiding in the trees.

Satisfied she ran to catch up with her teammates. They headed in a north east direction and before long the trio could see a large mountain riddled through with caves and nooks.

Obito frowned, his chakra being the most potent at finding other chakra sources thanks to his clan teachings was far above Kakashis and even Rins. He could sense the hostile shinobi coming in closer to them. It would seem that Rins genjutsu wasn't effective.

He urged his teammates to hurry up and they found a resonably defendable cave within a few minutes, in fact they wouldn't have found it if Rin hadn't tripped over some roots and fell through the vines hiding the cave entrance.

It went back very far, even Kakashi couldn't see all the way to the end. They could all sense the enemy nins now they were almost here. Making a split decision Kakashi ordered his other teammates to follow him to the back of the cave.

As they were moving Obito stopped. He felt a strange chakra signature to his left. His head swiveled but there was only a cave wall. The foriegn chakra was strong but at the same time insubstantial and whispy, it was nothing he had ever sensed before.

Kakashi and Rin stopped and looked back at their team mate who was staring blankly at the wall.

"Yo, dobe. Hurry up, we have to get going!" Kakashi whispered, not bothering to conceal the irritation in his voice. He gasped when Obito turned and pressed his hands agains the wall and a section of it swung in like a door.

The trio hurried inside and the wall/door swung closed again. Now, from the inside they could see the hinges that were connected to the wall. The three genin colapsed against the wall, out of breath. after a while Rin looked over at Obito and asked, curious.

"I felt a really weird chakra signature through the wall . . . " he admitted. "I just pushed some of my chakra into my hand and the door just swung open!".

Kakashi got up and looked around the room they were now in. It didn't look like it had ever been inhabited by anything since before they entered. It was dark but dry, cobwebs clustered in every corner of the large cavern. Dust was thick on the rocky ground and now that he was in the room Kakashi could sense the weird chakra Obito had picked up on.

Rin and Obito turned to look at each other and then back at Kakashi, sharing a secret smile they slowly moved and followed their own senses to the strange chakra.

It led to the end of the cavern and into a small corridor. The silver haired genin turned to his teammates to tell them to move cautiously only to realise that they weren't there. From the corridor he could hear their voices.

"Coool, look around here . . . HEY!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Obitos voice came ringing back into the cavern. Kakashi palmed his forehead before running over to his distrought team mates.

The corridor was even cooler than the cavern and led to a small room, the walls and floor of the room were grey and rocky like the rest of the cave but in the center of it was a bed of dried grass and straw. A prone figure lay sprawled on the bed. From its position Kakashi guessed it had been flung here and left to die.

His teammates were standing at the foot of the make shift bed, staring at the body. From what Kakashi could see it was male. His black hair was very long, reaching his ankles, his nails were also long and looked more like claws.

He seemed to be around eighteen and was slim with almost femine features and dressed in black clothes. Rin frowned as she also inspected the body. There was something up here. A thin layer of dust covered the man but from her point of view she could see his chest move up and down. He was breathing!

Quick as a flash Rin was kneeling down beside him, her hand glowing green. But as her glowing hands touched him, the mans eyes snapped open, they were a strange shade of jade. Rin recoiled in shock as he sat bolt up right. Agony in his eyes and he started to clutch and scrape at his neck, his long nails gouging shallow cuts in the soft flesh.

Obito snapped into action and grabbed the mans hands and forced them up above his head.

"Listen, stop trying to hurt yourself! Calm down oka-" the black haired boy was cut off as the man, who had been staring fixated at his neck, broke the hold on his arms and flipped Obito onto his back.

His hands fisted Obitos hair as he jerked the startled boys head to the side. Kakashi gasped as he saw the man open his mouth -his canines were huge and slightly curved- and bit into Obitos neck.

Obito hissed in pain and struggled to break the mans hold, but his grip was like iron. He was scarily strong and Obito was feeling weaker and weaker with each passing second as his lifes blood was drained away. After a few moments he stopped struggling.

Kakashi -who had been rooted to the spot in horror (Very un-shinobi like)- lept at the man and hit him solidly on the chest with a round house kick, the man went flying, his teeth releasing Obitos neck with a jerk. The drained boy falling to the ground with a quiet "Oof".

The medic of the team knelt by his side and cast a quick diagnostic jutsu. She looked surprized and horrified at the results.

"Kakashi, nearly all the blood from his bodys been drained!" Rin shouted as the silver haired nin drew a kunai. "Will he live?" He asked anxiously. Rin answered in the affirmative. And began healing what she could.

But it seemed that the weapon was not needed, after being forced off Obito the man hudled in a corner staring at his hands in digust and a hunger, there was still blood on them from when he had clawed at his throat. With morbid facination Kakashi watched as the man licked his hands clean.

"What the fuck is going on!!" he whispered. Silence was his only answer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All was dark and silent, Harry drifted slowly through this peaceful darkness. It was pleasant, like all the responsabliltys of the war and of Voldemort had dissapeared. He liked it this way, he liked the freedom and he liked the way he could just lay here and sleep forever.

Forgetting, that was the way Harry counted the time, for each hundred or so years that passed he forgot something. Soon, he even forgot his name. But he didn't mind, that was just the way it was, the price of his blissful nothingness.

Then, out of nowhere there was pain, he hadn't experianced pain in over a million years. In fact it was made all the more painful for its rarity.

Clarity, after a milenium of blindness he could see again, but what use was it when his eyes were still blinded by the light instead of the darkness. He could make out grey shadows but that was all.

Awareness he could feel his skin brushing agains his clothes, his hands against the straw that had been his bed, his hair flowing down his back. And the pain. Back to the crux of the matter, he strained to isolate the burning sensation and found it centered in his throat.

His hands scrabbled uslessly at his neck in an attempt to relieve the pain. Nothing. It blazed on, it felt like it was incinerating his throat, buring him up from the inside.

Blood. It dripped onto his hands from the cuts made by his nails.

Now he remembered, a shred of a memory flitted across his mind and settled. Blood. That was what he needed. He was a vampyre and he had not had blood in over a millenia. How was he still alive?. He shouldn't be . . .

Then his hands were grabbed and wrenched from his throat. Other hands surrounded them, they were warm, he could feel the blood pulse in the wrists attached to the hands, and attached to the wrists were arms and attached to them was shoulders and a neck. A Human.

He felt his mouth fill with saliva as he listened to the dainty pulse of blood beneath the humans skin. Delicious. He easily broke the humans grip and moved it so he could access its neck. With a hungry snarl he bit into the soft flesh and drank the hot salty blood.

Almost instantly he felt the pain recede, he felt his strenght returning and along with it, his memories. He was Harry, he was a wizard turned vampyre and had been put under a sleeping spell after his friends were killed. It felt strange to think about it all so calmly, but he supposed that the years apart had dulled his emotional pain.

Then one of the other shadows, or was it another human moved. A foot hit him in the chest, hard and he was sent flying into a wall. His vision cleared and he found himself staring at the limp form of a boy, maby twelve or thirteen years old, with black hair and orange goggles. kneeling over the boy was a girl around the same age with brown hair and strange purple marks on her cheeks, the last person and the only one standing was another boy except with grey hair, half his face was covered with a mask and he held a weirdly shaped knife in one hand.

Harry grimanced, he had attacked a child! The one thing he had sworn never to do, despite the fact that most other vampyres had told him it was the best type of blood to consume Harry could never bring himself to feed off one. And yet now he had done it, although in his defense he hadn't really been himself.

The small of blood reached his nose, his own blood. It was dripping down his hands, not one to waste anything Harry cleaned the blood off his hands and turned to look at the silver haired boy who was really the only threat.

Harry stood up with some difficulty, his muscles creaking in protest from not having been used in so long. He saw the silver haired youth tense as he stood and held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you, promise. I didn't mean to hurt your friend. I was just so hungry" Harry explained, flipping his ebony locks over his shoulder, damn long hair was annoying. The boy in front of him didn't relax and regarded him warily. The brown haired girl who had been tending to the fallen boy gasped.

Both Harry and sliver head, looked at her. Harry saw recognision in her eyes as she stood up and walked beside her friend. "Y-your a _vampyre!_" she whispered as Harry tensed. The girl looked like she was building up her courage as she walked a bit closer.

"Your not supposed to exist! Your just a story!" she said looking curiously at him. "My nan told me that before the shiobi there were mythical creatures with strange powers call witches, wizards, werewolves, elves and vampyres, she said they were all wiped out by a spell in a war or something. She said it was a story that her nan had told her and her nans nan had told her."

Harry blinked. Wiped out by a spell?. Ah shit.


	2. Chapter 2

::::Chapter Two::::

Rin tucked a stray hair behind her ear and wondered silently why the fuck she had decided to blurt out the fact that she knew the dark haired man in front of them was a vampyre.

'_Hes probably gonna kill us all now! I mean look what he did to Obito kun! Way to go baka!'_ her less than complementry inner self hissed.

Said vampyre was still staring at her in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. It was actually rather funny and Rin would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

Finaly the man choked out. "W-wiped out by a spell?!". He looked shell shocked and he trembled a little. Rin mentaly slapped her forehead and her inner self popped back up again.

_'Oh, yeah! Tell the vamp that his entire civilisation is long gone! That'll make him feel better and not kill us! Way to go you!!'. _Needless to say Rin felt horrible. Kakashi was looking at her strangely, probably because he hadn't a clue what vampyres were.

The black haired man shook his head and smiled sadly. "I should have guessed that, well, not _that_ but something similar at least, I have been asleep a very, very long time." he said, punctuating his sentance with a yawn.

Rin felt a small amount of pity for this man time left behind before her ingrained manners reared their heads.

"Um . . . My name is Rin, these two are Kakashi and Obito. Whats yours?" she said a little too brightly. Kakashi groaned and palmed his forehead and the girl blushed.

The man just chuckled a little, though it sounded forced. "My name is Harry, its nice to meet you Rin." he said and gestured to their now sleeping teammate. "I _am _really sorry about that though!" he said and Rin nodded in understanding. After all he had been asleep for over a million years, he was bound to get thirsty.

Kakashi, now really annoyed at being left out of the loop, coughed loudly and demanded to know what the hell was going on.

Harry sighed and sat down, gesturing for Kakashi and Rin to do the same. They sat down on either side of Obito (who was now snoring softly). Harry then filled them in on what had happened to him. The short version mind, the long one would have taken too long. And he left out the whole wizard and being able to use magic thing.

When he finished both genin were staring at him in awe (Rin) and a bit of scepticism (Kakashi).

Rin once again broke the silence by asking him what he was going to do now. When Harry honestly told her that he didn't know the brown haired girl suggested that he come back to Konoha, the village that they lived in, with them.

Harry, after a bit of deliberation agreed before saying he had to look for something and if they would just wait outside. The genin picked up Obito and waited out in the corridor, listening to Harrys murmers of " It has to be here, It just had to be!"

Kakashi and Rin looked at each other and raised their index finger to their head in the universal symbol for crazy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry was not a happy bunny. First he woke up to a burning agony in his throat, then he attacked a child, _then_ he was told that everybody he knew and their decendants were dead and to top it all off he couldn't find his damn wand!

He knew for certain that the arrogant death eaters wouldn't have felt the need to conviscate his wand. He knew they would have gotten a laugh out of how it was right next to him and he still couldnt use it.

Scrabbling through the hay bed,Harry, after much cursing found his wand, along with another pleasant surprise.

His familiar Kumori, a black shadow snake was curled up around his wand. Harry was overjoyed. Every vampyre was given a life long companion that would protect them and would be able to find them where ever they were. Given this Harry should have expected her to be here, even though he hadn't brought her to No. 21 Walkshore Avenue.

Smiling softly he poked the black bundle and the snake awoke with a sleepy hiss. _"Who daress to dissturb my ssleep?" Sshow yoursselvess . . . Oh Masster!! Masster your a_

_awake!" _ the snake hissed happily unwinding from around the white wand and wrapping herself around Harrys outstreched hand.

Harry picked up the white wand and affectionatly ran his fingers over it. It was his second wand after his first had been broken in a raid. It was ten inches long and made of driftwood with thestral hair core.

It wasn't Olivander made, or Gregorvivch made. It had been custom made by a dark wandmaker called Ferryway. And while most would object to the savior of the wizarding world using a dark wand, Harry himself didn't mind. It worked just as well, if not better than his phonix wand.

Harry stood up and walked out into the corridor where the trio were waiting. Obito had woken up and was now staring groggily at Harry before his eyes widened in horror and he fell backward onto his butt.

Harry grimanced and looked pleadingly at Rin. he really did not want to go over the whole Im-a-Vampyre thing again. Rin, bless her little heart, got his meaning and helped Obito up and filled him in on the situation so far. The boys expression went from horror to confusion to disbelief to awe. It was quite amusing actually.

Just as they were about to leave Obito piped up with a "Wait, what are we gonna do about the ninja we were running from?". Everyone stopped dead and turned to look at one another. Harry who didn't have a clue what was going on was clued in by Kumori who had been listening to the kids when they first arrived.

"Well." said Kakashi, taking the position of 'leader' "We should be fine! We are three high genin level nin and one vampyre!" Obito nodded but Rin pursed her lips.

"I'm not sure! Obito kuns still woozy and I'm still tired from running here and casting that genjutsu. Not to mention that Harry kun over here has been sleeping for ages and no doubt needs more blood before he can preform at his best" she said looking at Harry for reasurance. Harry nodded reluctantly, he would indeed need to feed more.

Kakashi frowned and said "You can feed off the nin when we get them. That way, you get one and us three will take the other!" They all agreed with his reasoning and checked their weapons (In Harrys case, wand) before leaving the cave via wall/door.

Obito closed his eyes and focused after a moment they snapped open. He glanced at the main cave entrance and said. "Their waiting outside, its like they knew we were in this cave cave!".

Kakakshi nodded taking in the information before turning to the others and telling them how they were going to do this. Harry was going to stay back while Kakashi and Rin launched a shuriken attack and Obito attempted to fry them with a Katon jutsu, then Harry would sneak up on one of the enemy nin during the confusion and bite him.

It wasn't the best stratagy but it would have to do. Harry idly wondered of he would be able to adeva kevada the enemy nins before the three genin noticed.

After getting a nod of the self appointed team leader Harry, Rin and Obito moved into position. Kakashi held up his hand and the three genin fired all their shuriken and kunai at the enemy nin, who were caught unawares. Obito attempted to burn them to a crisp with a katon justu, it clipped on on the arm and he howled in pain.

Harry smiled, he had just found his target. Casting a quick disillusionment charm he snuck out around the genin and then enemy nin until he was directly behind the one with the burnt arm.

Quickly, Harry grabbed the mans injured arm hard. The man screamed in pain and attempted to turn around but was stopped when Harry cast a body binding curse on the nin who then went ridged, his eyes swiveling wildly in an attempt to see his attacker. Harry grinned before biting into the mans neck and dragging him backwards and out of the imediate fight.

His companion was staring in horror at the bite mark that seemed to come out of nowhere and the blood that disappeared from the wound. He made to turn and help his friend but a tap on his shoulder stopped him.

Don't you know" its bad manners to turn your back on a lady!" with eyes narrowed Rin pulled back her fist and punched the enemy nin hard in the face, he went down with a -omph-, unconscious. Obito just stared at her while Kakashi cleaned the blood off his kunai.

"Remind me _never _to piss you off" he muttered collecting some stray shuirken. He jumped when Harry appeared beside him wiping his mouth. Rin checked every one over before nodding to herself and saying.

"Okay boys we gotta complete the mission and go to Chimata and deliver the scroll." her soft voice carried over to the three males, two of which nodded while the other looked confused.

"Mission?" Harry asked as he petted Kumori who hissed happily, both Rin and Obito had been a little creeped out by the snake but Harrry had told them that she went where he went so they had to accept it.

Kakashi sighed and filled him in on their mission. It was a C-ranked mission to Grass country to deliver a scroll. Their sensei, a man named Minato, was busy so they had taken the mission without him.

Harry agreed to follow the genin while they complete the mission and then back to Konoha. According to Obito it was a ninja village though there were a lot of civillians there too. Apparantly there were alot of ninja villages but Konoha was one of the biggest and one of the best. Harry rubbed his forehead irritably, he could feel a headache comming on.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They rested back inside the cave for an hour before setting out for Chimata village. Out of consideration for Harry, who could not jump alond trees, they ran on the ground. It was a further two hours before they reached the small, pretty village.

After searching a bit they found the person the client wanted them to give the scroll to. It was a baker and he was in his shop. He was a pleasant faced, round man in his late forties and he let them stay the night in his home.

The tired nin thanked him while Harry just nodded, he wasn't really tired and doubted he would need to sleep for quite some time. Vampyres store up hours of sleep so they wont feel tired and waste precious time. Harry had slept for over a millenia so he was confident that he would be awake for along time.

After stopping off at the bakers nice if a little small home the four denied an offer of food and went directly to the rooms to sleep. Harry watched over the sleeping kids and mused over everything that had happened today as well as retrieving the old memories he had lost.

When morning came he had remembered almost everything and smiled at the genin when they awoke grumpy and hungry. They went downstairs and the genin ate the breakfast of freash bread and bacon the baker had prepared. Harry gave his portion to Obito who was practically hovering down his food.

They thanked the kind baker again and left a little after twelve in the morning to set out for Konoha. It was a four hour run away and Harry was impressed with the genins stamina. The only reason he was keeping up was because of his vampyric blood but the kids were only human and were matching him in speed.

They took a brief rest two hours into the run and Kakashi handed out small little brown pellets, soldier pills he called them. Rin explained that they replenished their stamina and chakra. They took off again and after another two hours Harry saw two great gates looming up ahead.

The genins paced picked up in anticipation and before long they were standing right before the gates. Obito grinned and turned to Harry.

"Welcome to Konoha my friend!"


End file.
